Many abrasive articles are used in conjunction with tools having a rotatable shaft. Examples of such abrasive articles include coated abrasive articles, surface conditioning articles, and abrasive brushes. Generally, the abrasive articles are attached to the rotatable shaft by one or more fastening devices (i.e., fasteners) affixed to the abrasive article. In order to remain affixed to the abrasive article during use the fasteners must be strongly adhered to the abrasive articles.
While there are many known methods for affixing fasteners, particularly metal fasteners, improvements are always desired, especially when the complexity or cost can be reduced.